A different side of you
by bigtimerushx31
Summary: "Do you believe in this?" He held onto her hips, letting the silk fabric of her blouse brush against his hands. "I do," he replied hoarsely, their eyes never leaving each other.  James vampire fanfic
1. prologue

James securely looked out every window, covering every outlet or evidence of the room being there.

"James calm down, you said the vampires dont know this room even exists. Right?"

James turned to look at her. "Yeah, they don't. The only other vampire that did is dead, all the other new vampires are idiots."

The 5 foot 4 girl slowly wrapped her arms around herself. "Thank you." She breathed.

"For what?"

"This." She looked around the room. "If it wasn't for you, i'd be dead by now."

James slowly touched her cheek. "If anything happened to you. . . I would't be able to forgive myself." He cupped her face, looking at her eyes for permission to kiss her.

He's different. She lost her breath for a second as his lips connected with hers she wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss was something that had been dismissed, not even thought of centuries ago. It was so sacred. That a vampire and human could join companions. Supernatural alright.

James wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush to him.

She tensed since she didn't know what to do.

A strong wind blew directly into her face, the clear tears now dry against her hot cheeks. She swallowed the knot in her throat, letting out a small sniffle. "Do you believe in this?"

James blinked up at her, watching intently as she rolled onto her knees over his body. He held onto her hips, letting the silk fabric of her blouse brush against his hands. "I do," he replied hoarsely, their eyes never leaving each other.

"I believe in this," he whispered shakily.

Smiling, he gently leans his forehead against hers pressing their skin together tenderly as her sweet breath lingers down against his cheeks. "I love you," she whispered knowingly, her lips moving against James' once more.

Her breath catches in her throat as she slowly pulls away from the kiss, her soft chocolate marbles staring intently into his eyes. "I love you too." He chokes out.

He presses a sweet kiss to the girls temple, a smile tugging itself onto his flawless face. Feeling Tiffany tremble against his arms, and his smile widens.

Tiffany tilts her head slightly, her eyelids drooping shut as James' moist lips brush against hers in another passionate kiss. Their kiss ignites as their lips move together in sync, her hands trembling as they brush across his abdomen, slipping underneath his button-down shirt.

James shakes as Tiffany's cold hands come in contact with his warm skin, sending chills down the back of his spine. He feels her tongue lap over his, their saliva joining with one another.

One month and one week before...


	2. Chapter 1

_In a world where vampires roam the earth and humans barely exist, total chaos occurs when James falls in love with one of the few humans alive: Tiffany._

James could feel his fangs flush through his gums as the smell of blood. Walking with his hands in his pockets, the dark alley was a feeding ground. You would think that with half the population on earth becoming vampires that people would he smart but no, they walked through alleys.

"Stop!" A small girl, around the age of twenty, screamed on the top of her lungs. Fighting off three of the toughest vampires in town, James thought it would be entertaining to watch.

"No," they hissed.

"I will beat your asses. Got it?" She put her foot down and the three guys laughed.

"You're a human," Chase chuckled.

"Yeah, you can't compete with a vampire even if you tried."

"Mhm?" She gave out an evil grin when she grabbed a stake out of her hand. "Scared yet?"

"No," Luke commented. The motion was too quick to process, but the small blonde had the muscular boy pinned against a brick wall. Taking no chances, she stabbed him directly in the heart. His body falling out of her fingertips, she turned to Chase and his friend.

"Scared yet?" She smirked.

"Where'd she find those?" Jason whispered to Chase.

His eyes widening, his shook his head. "I dunno, but let's get outta here." Grabbing his friend the two jumped on the nearest rooftop, off to warn the others.

"Hey you," She announced to James. "You next or?"

James chuckled, walking closer to the girl. "Nah, i'm not in the mood for feeding." He lied.

"Mhm really?" She walked closer, finding the stranger extremely sexy with his gray scarf wrapped around his neck.

Grabbing her, she was pinned against the wall. "You shouldn't learn to trust strangers," He forcefully pressed his lips on her neck, finding the perfect to spot to bite.

"You shouldn't trust a vampire slayer." Taking out of her stake, she suddenly stabbed him as fast as he could in the neck. Going straight through the scarf and into his neck, he jumped back shocked.

"What the hell?" He threw his hands in the air.

"Do i look like i wanna be a vampire to you!" She yelled, seeing his wound heal up.

"Tough choice." James narrowed his eyes on her. "You put up a good fight."

"Thank you," She responded. She already knew she did, how the hell would she put up a good fight if she didnt?

"You should come over to my place later." He winked, finding her extremely attractive.

"Haha," she laughed. "Never gonna happen."

Pinning her against the wall again, he gave her a lust-filled smile.

"Are you gonna do that everytime i turn you down or?" She asked, this not being their first encounter.

"Pretty much." He kissed her neck and she pushed him away.

"I'm not going to your house, asshole. I have a life to live."

"Yeah, you do." James muttered. "It's hard on you humans, isn't it?"

"Hell yeah. But i love being human."

James frowned. "Why on earth would you? It's boring. Being a vampire," he let go of her. "You can do anything you want. You can never die, well, unless a girl like you comes with a stake." He cocked his head to the left.

"Oh shut up," she was irritated. "You're pathetic. You have no feelings and how gross is it to drink blood for a living? Gross."

"You're such a girl, you know that?"

"Mhm."

"Now, are you gonna let me go or what?"

He shook his head. "Not until after you come to my house."

"James-"

"Come, please. I've been hitting on you for months and hello? You're so fucking sexy." He rubbed his hands against her hips loving the feeling of blood running through her veins.

"Never gonna happen."

"You wanna bet?"

* * *

><p>"God i can't believe you dragged me here out of my own free will." She said as she dragged her finger against the dark red walls that covered the house. Seeing pictures from older generations of his family, she felt goosebumps rise upon her skin.<p>

"Hey, you know you wanted too."

"Not really." She turned to face him.

"When are you gonna stop this tough girl act? Just face it, you want me." He ran his hand up her arm.

"Maybe when you were human, but," Pulling her hand away she smirked. "Not now,"

"Ohhhh," He sang lightly. "So, i changed a bit. People go all the time. Its called maturing."

"It's called becoming an asshole." She bit her lip.

"Ouch, that hurt." He touched the part of his chest where his heart was supposed to be.

"Does it feel weird?" She looked at his chest. "Not having a heart there?"

"You get used to it after awhile." Grabbing her waist, he pulled her close their lips closer than ever. "Kiss me," he said to her and she was becoming seriously annoyed.

"I'm not gonna kiss you, James."

"Why?"

"Because," She yanked his hands off of her. "I don't believe in this."

"Believe in what?"

"A human and a vampire kissing. It's against nature."

"So you say, _now_. But, when i'm done with you, i'm sure you'll change your mind."

"Nope," she shook her head. "Not gonna happen my friend, my mind is unchangable. You can't alter it whatsoever."

"Why are you so sexy?" He licked his lips.

"I ask myself that everyday." She joked, fixing her hair up a bit.

"You're gonna kiss me oneday, watch. And you're gonna like it."

"In your dreams, i would never kiss a _vampire._ Kiss your own kind, kay?"

"My kind? Not into them." He looked at her.

"Oh, and you're into me? Don't believe it." Her eyes were wide with seriousness.

"Believe it darling." Grabbing her hand, he gently kissed it.

For a second, she felt the wind knocked out of her.


End file.
